Dark Nephilim
Description "God's avatar and controller of wind." The god who created Kricktria had returned to find the world enveloped by ancient malignant spirits. He expunged the spirits from the world and then created avatars of himself to help stabilize the dimension. Though these avatars were not gods nor humans, they each had their own will along with individual abilities and personalities. Once the world had been deemed safe, the god left for a different world. Over time, the avatars lost their power and went into resting. And bit by bit, the existence of the avatars disappeared from the people's memories. As one of the god's avatars, Nephilim was created to repel the malignant spirits in the forests. She uses the gentle breeze to heal her allies and like the wind, she is able to quickly move through the skies. Because of the effects of the prana that gathered around the Tree of Life, Nephilim did not go into a deep sleep like the other avatars. Along with her followers, she continued to live in the Forest of Life. However, due to Decanee's corruption, Nephilim lost her original form. The gentle breeze that once healed her allies turned into spheres of darkness that completely destroyed everything it touched. Though Nephilim has become corrupt, as the god's avatar, she may still be resisting the darkness from deep within. Maybe one day if she is able to meet someone with a strong mind, she will be able to extend her gentle touch once again. Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Hero's Tower': Hero's Tower Rank 15 Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Nephilim can be fought as a boss in Act 6.9: Forest of Life, Last Day and uses her designated skills as a unit. in Dimensional Chasm Trivia *Dark Nephilim is the third known Nephilim in the Grand Chase universe. The others being Nephilim Ryan and Dark Anmon. **However, both Ryan and Dark Anmon originated in Aernas while Dark Nephilim was met in a different dimension. *Nephilim's character portrait is based on her primary evolution, Chaos. **In the Adventure mode, however, Nephilim was seen as Envoy of Madness. **Dark Nephilim's design is based on the eponymous boss from the game Elsword. *A mob of Nephilims in original form can be fought in the Dimensional Chasm. *During CBT, certain female characters used to have portraits that were deemed "revealing" by players. Upon official release, Cleo's design was changed to adhere the feedback. *Corrupted shares the same evolution name with Dark Gaian's base form. Gallery Illust nephilim.png|Dark Nephilim's portrait. IconHero-Nephilim-4.png|'Corrupted' icon. IconHero-Nephilim-5.png|'Chaos' icon. IconHero-Nephilim-6.png|'Envoy of Madness' icon. Twnephilim.png Quotes *''"..."'' Annotations *Dark Nephilim is just called Nephilim in the actual game. However, a page of an eponymous transformation which was not related to this character already exists in the Wiki. Dark Nephilim originated from her filename and was used as this page's name instead. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Mage Type Category:Deities Category:Female Characters Category:Avatars of God Category:Let's Protect the Forest